Two Parts of America
by PoliteStrangerUnderBrutalMask
Summary: Ever since the incident in his youth, America has had a possessive and loving personality, Allen Jones there to protect him from the nations' cruelty and insults. But when the other nations are stuck with America who has to fight to protect them from the threat within him. However, what would if their words are too harsh and America cracks? Rated T for crude language Slash B/B.
1. 1 We're All Mad Here

**Disclaimer**:_ Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya._

"**Allen speaking"**

_America speaking to Allen_

"Speech"

'Thinking'

America, also known as the amazing Alfred F. Jones, was laying on his American flag bedspread, eagle-spread as he stared up at his ceiling. His usually clear sky blue eyes hidden by glasses that laid by his side, were slightly unfocused as if in deep thought, and covered by his messy wheat blond hair. It was late, almost midnight and the air was that of a typical hot summer night in Virginia in his self-built Victorian style home.

"'**Merica, go to sleep already. You know that the last of the world meetings is tomorrow and I don't want to give them any openings to gripe out you."** a smooth Southern accent whispered across America's mind.

"But I'm not tired at all, I have too much energy to sleep."

"**Oh. Well, I know of something great to get rid of all that extra energy. Come over here for the night. It's boring here by myself, and you know bad things happen when I'm bored." **the voice said as America rolled off his bed.

"Yes I know, but it sounds like your trying to cover up how much you miss me and want me near by. Or you just want to jump me the moment you see me."

"**Ah, you know me too well, so get your butt here so I can 'jump you', as you so elegantly put it."**

America softly laughed as he walked down the long hallway to the door on the left and slipped inside, the soft click echoing throughout the empty house. There was a low hum, a glow of white light, and all was silent once again.

**_(Next Day)_**

Walking down the hallway to the world meeting held this time in New York, America did a last-minute check on his fake persona.

"Notes with nonsense ideas and doodles?"

"**Check."**

"Messy suit with bomber jacket?"

"**Looks ugly and hides your hot body, but check."**

"Shake and bag of burgers?"

"**Check. Alfie, you know if you just give up on these nations and let me take charge, we can make sure they don't underestimate you or put you down ever again, and you won't have to go through this anymore."**

"You know I can't do that Al, I have to show the idiots a stupid, annoying, hero mask so they don't freak out about our actual intelligence and get in the way of our carefully created subtle plans. Letting them know there is a strong world power is bad enough, but if they knew I had intelligence to back it up, all that hard work would be for nothing. Besides, we're already slightly weakened from the economic issues we've been dealing with lately."

"**At least admit that we'd kick butt if we had to blow our cover."**

"Stats and multiple calculations show high percentage of success, so sure." America sighed as he continued speed walking towards the meeting room.

If one was to pass by America in the hallway, they would be slightly concerned at what seemed to be a hallucinating or insane American talking to thin air. In actuality, the personification of the United States of America, has a severe form of Dissociative Identity Disorder (Multiple Personality Disorder). Ever since a certain incident in America's childhood, his other personality, Allen or Al for short, was born and took care of America through any means necessary except for possessing America's body without permission.

"**Hurry up, you're already fifteen minutes late from our usual ten minute late arrival." **

America growled as he got closer to the meeting room, already starting to hear the normal loud yells and fights breaking between nations.

"I wouldn't be late if someone hadn't decided to have their way with me right before I had to get ready for the meeting. Especially when they know I like to cuddle after a hot round of sex."

"**Well that someone better fuck off 'cause no one touches what's mine, and you Alfie, belong to me."**

"I'd hope I belonged to you. You're all I want and you know that. As if I'd ever let anyone get as close and intimate with me as you do and nothing will ever change that."

"**What about Canada?"** growled Allen jealousy.** "He's seen under your mask too and he knows what you hide below it. Same with England, except he's too much of an ass to even truly care about you, despite his recent actions of 'caring'."**

"I've only allowed both of them to see what I want them to see, and no will ever get truly close. I can't trust any of them. Now stop getting jealous and be quiet, it's showtime and I need concentration for my marvelous acting skills."

Feeling Al's mental eye-roll at his dramatics, the american took one final glance at his appearance before bursting through the meeting room, slamming the doors wide open into the walls.

"Hey, you guys! Sorry I'm late, but the hero has arrived. The awesome Mickey D's took longer than expected, but I am here now." yelled America walking towards his seat with a wide grin, already biting into one of the many, many burgers in his bag.

"Bloody wanker, next time skip getting that heart disease you call food and get here on time, especially when you're hosting the meeting!" yelled a red faced England to America.

"We've already had to delay this meeting because of you, and some of us need to go to urgent meetings with our bosses right after this so hurry and get this meeting started!"

**_(line break)_**

"...and so, by building this giant robot, we can stop pollution and finally achieve world peace! Great idea right? Of course I came up with because I'm the hero!Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"**Robots, that sounds like a wonderful idea, where on earth are ya getting such great ideas Alfie?"**

"_From my ass, since I'm not supposed to say anything intelligent. I wish I didn't have to spew this crap, but since they don't expect any semi-intelligence from me, they just tune out whatever I say and argue with each other. Even when I won the Cold War, they all thought it was luck including Russia, the commie bastard."_

"**That's 'cause their heads are in their asses. But don't worry about it, because I know how smart you truly are, and that's all you need."**

"America, are you even paying attention to this meeting anymore?" barked a very irritated Germany. He had spent the last four hours listening to other nations argue and not get anything done (again) while trying to get them accomplish something for once, and also had to deal with Italy clinging onto his arms, causing his brother to yell at him and call him potato bastard.

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY BE QUIET AND LEAVE. WE AREN'T GETTING ANYTHING ACCOMPLISHED AT ALL, SO IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS, BRING THEM UP AT THE NEXT MEETING. WITHOUT THE FIGHTING!" Germany finally yelled as he slammed his hands on the table, red in the face.

As the nations all packed up their notes and started leaving in groups out the conference room, Germany called for England, France, China, America, Russia, Japan, and N. Italy on order of all their bosses.

"Ah, I remember my boss did have important new to give to me, aru. Though I didn't know it involved the childish nations, aru. Come sit by me Japan, away from these crazy Western nations, aru." called out a smiling China to his former colony.

"Ah, no thank you China. I would like to sit right here." Japan said, as polite as ever as he tried to avoid a now depressed and clingy China.

Once all the requested nations gathered and the room was swept twice for stray nations (aka Sealand or Prussia) and possible listening or recording devices (planted by Prussia), the impromptu meeting began.

"Mon ami, what on earth is this meeting for anyway." said France as he started to grope a blushing England, who then promptly sent a fist into the Frenchman's face while hollering about perverted frogs keeping their hands to themselves.

"Our bosses are here, so everybody shall be quiet now, da?" spoke a creepily smiling Russia as he watched all of their bosses entering through the door.

"We have very big, important news to give that we wanted to get over with all at once instead of individual meetings that affect all of you. Due to threat of 'Personification Secrecy' and some internal and economical problems all over the world, including Europe and Asia, most of the world leaders have decided to put their nations' personifications into hiding." one boss started off.

"However, some of our locations including everyone here but America's locations have been compromised and thus we've moved to our last option. America's boss was willing to let those here to stay with America in their location as it can accommodate many for long periods of time until we can terminate the threats." another boss continued.

"So, have fun being together for an undetermined time starting at the end of this week, and you all must agree to be at least civil with each other and have no cause to go to war once this situation is over. Goodbye!" finished another boss, and all headed out, all mentally calculating the possible scenarios and bills from property damage, while also slightly snickering at the situation their troublesome nations were now in.

Inside the room was a stunned silence surrounding the shocked nations at the latest revelation that they're bosses just dropped.

"WHAT?"

"Oh fuck."


	2. It's a Wonderful, Wonderful World

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

**(A/N: **_When it's just Allen and America, I'll refer to America as Alfred to try avoiding as much confusion as possible. Also, I accidentally said that there was eight nations, it was seven, sorry. Enjoy!_**)**

"**Allen speaking mentally"**

"_America speaking to Allen mentally"_

"Speech"

'Thinking'

_**Last in TPA:**_

"_So, have fun being together for an undetermined time starting at the end of this week, and you all must agree to be at least civil with each other and have no cause to go to war once this situation is over. Goodbye!" finished another boss, and all headed out, all mentally calculating the possible scenarios and bills from property damage, while also slightly snickering at the situation their troublesome nations were now in. _

_Inside the room was a stunned silence surrounding the shocked nations at the latest revelation that they're bosses just dropped._

"_WHAT?" _

"_Oh fuck."_

"Ugh. Dammit Allen, shut up for five minutes! You're giving me a fucking migraine."

"**Oh, I'm so sorry Alfred, you poor thing."** snarled a very irritated Allen. "**"Maybe if you would stop ignoring me and deal with this problem, then you're head wouldn't hurt."**

"It's not like I can do anything anyway. Bastard." muttered Alfred as he lay down on his couch where he'd been arguing with Allen for the past fifteen minutes

"**I heard that. And come over here through the portal, not mentally, you know mental communicating is pointless nowadays."**

Ignoring Allen, Alfred closed his eyes as he instinctively cleared his mind and dove deeper into his subconscious until he opened his eyes again and found himself in a large grassy clearing surrounded by the forests of their childhood when it was still untouched by the foreigners. He walked to the edge of the clearing where a little log cabin was hidden in the shade of the clearing.

Entering the tiny cabin, he found himself in a long never-ending metal hallway lit by fluorescent lights with numbered doors all the way down, though he barely glanced at this and opened the first door on his left.

Upon entering the darkly lit room, Alfred was harshly grabbed by his shirt collar and slammed into the cold metal wall by Allen. Before he could regain his breath back, a hungry pair of lips descended and promptly ravaged his mouth while roaming hands slowly started to lower down to the hem of his shirt. Groaning in pleasure, the shorter of the two kissed back and they both fought back and forth for dominance before Alfred surrendered and began rolling his hips against Allen, desperate for friction.

"Al... stop it, we need to- we need to talk...so I can finish preparing...for the ei-eight nations arriving today." moaned America as Al bit hard on Alfred's bottom lip, breaking through skin and tasting the sweet salty taste of his own blood.

Al froze and started growling, stopping all his and Alfred's movement in light of this new revelation as he glared at the nation below him.

"What do you mean _eight _nations? There's only supposed to be seven nations coming!"an angry Allen hissed, maroon eyes narrowed threateningly at Alfred.

Alfred held back a whine at the lack of stimulation to his nether regions as he tried to regain awareness of what was going on.

"America!"

Shocked at the use of his nation name, Alfred grinned sheepishly up at Allen (who was half a head taller than him, how's that fair!) as he replied, "Well, after the bosses started leaving the meeting and you weren't paying attention screaming hollering in your corner, Toris's boss offered to send him to help."

Seeing no response or expression, Alfred rambled on nervously. "Because he's lived with us before and I said sure why not, because I didn't think you had a problem with Toris and so probably wouldn't mind, and since you didn't say anything, and-"

"Shut up."

Alfred's jaw snapped shut as he glanced up into the dark maroon eyes set in a face so similar to his, yet still vastly different from his own. A face that he watched change and grow with him, but always seemed older and wiser than his, and slightly darker.

Allen Jones was an almost carbon copy of Alfred, if Alfred was a solid 6 feet (182 cm) instead of 5 foot 9 (177 cm), had darker blond hair that was a mix of Alfred's own style and his brother Canada. His eyes were a dark maroon and usually filled with amusement, affection, love, or most of the time, lust. Now however, they were unreadable as they glanced down at the squirming blonde trapped between his arms. Allen moved his hand, placing it on top of Alfred's head, frowning when Alfred flinched and glanced up curiously and with a hint of fear.

"I'm sorry Allen, I meant to let you know because you already don't like the other nations. I know you see this as an intrusion of our home and privacy, especially with England coming and it'll only make that anger and hatred since the incident worse. But, we can look at this as a chance to find and exploit their weaknesses for emergency and blackmail purposes….I'm sorry."

"Alfred, have you already forgotten that promise I made to you after we first met?" whispered Allen.

"Of course I remember! You protected me and promised to always stay by my side no matter what, even when everyone else left and hated me. You're the only reason I haven't lost my sanity like Russia. You keep me human though I'm a nation and accept all of me, even the horrible things." Alfred spoke determinedly, glaring up at Allen with a fiery passion in his blazing blue eyes while Allen stood there smirking.

He suddenly bent down again to catch Alfred's lips in a searing kiss, nearly groaning at the small whimper America made while tasted the sweetness of Alfred's mouth, playfully nudging the native tongue inside to dance. Their tongues met in a familiar synch and rhythm as Alfred wrapped his arms around Allen's neck and hiked one leg onto Allen's hip, while Allen wrapped the lighter blond in his arms as close as he could, deepening the kiss even more. Allen broke away first before tugging Alfred's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it like it was a sweet, eliciting the most wonderful moans and whimpers from his little blond, though they were slightly muffled.

When they finally broke away again for much needed air, Alfred looked ready to jump onto the nearest flat surface and get pounded, cheeks flushed with excitement, eyes darkened almost black with lust and desire, and pouty red lips that were starting to go back to their normal color, and the split on his lip from their earlier kiss was gone, like it was never there.

As Alfred was about to pounce on Allen for something stronger than kissing, Allen backed away with a smile. "Oh no you don't Alfie, don't you still have cleaning up to do?" smirking at the cute pout his little Alfie gave him.

Striding away towards the middle of the room, Allen dramatically spoke as he knew it irritated Alfred. "There, there, I actually have a great idea. If you hurry up and finish cleaning, I'll give you a special chocolate treat when you come back, through the portal this time though, because I really hate mental connection. It's not as real."

However, when he turned around for Alfred's answer, all that greeted him was an empty room and the disappearance of Alfred's subconscious presence and the rise of America's conscious thoughts. He smirked at the speed in which Alfred obviously wanted his special treat in his haste to finish cleaning.

Exiting the room he was in, he walked down the long hallway almost aimlessly before coming to an abrupt stop in from of a seemingly random door, which upon opening showed a room lit only with the glow of the hundred computer screens inside. As Allen entered the room, he also was faced with thousands of pictures of his Alfred, at random stages and times of their life, and if one were to be in the room watching Allen, they would have shuddered at the possessiveness and insanity on his face, not at all reassured by the love and almost obsessive admiration seen in Allen's eyes when he looked at his pictures of Alfred.

Glancing at the computer screens, Allen smiled deviously as he watched the information on the screen flash by with information that he did NOT want Alfred to know about, at least, not until he was properly convinced that the rest of the world could be scum at his feet if he'd let Allen loose.

"Soon Alfie, nobody will dare hurt you and they'll know exactly why not to touch what's mine. The whole world will cower at our feet, and you'll get the admiration that you've always deserved, without the masks."


End file.
